Illicit Drabbles
by Andyyyy
Summary: Sorry the title sucks, but the stories are good. The range from K to M, can be depressing, humourous or romantic. Hope you enjoy. All ShiroIchi
1. Savior

**Yay! The first of my drabbles! This one's kinda depressing though, oh well! I just have to say that (1) I don't own bleach(if I did it would be a raging gay fest!) and (2) If you have any drabbles you want me to write, tell me. This idea was given to me by TealEyedBeing, who is an AWESOME writer. look at her work if you like shiroIchi. **

Ichigo woke up inside his inner world, which appeared to have been set on fire, then put out. In his arms lay his deceased lover, Shirosaki. The hollow had come out after a hole had been punched through Ichigo's chest, but by then, Ichigo had died. Shirosaki was furious at himself and Ulquiorra-he, for not protecting his Ichigo, and Ulquiorra for hurting him in the first place. The hollow went insane, destroying Ulquiorra then coming back to his crumbling inner world, where the dead form of Ichigo's soul was slowly dissolving. Shirosaki gave Ichigo his life force, saving Ichigo, but ultimately killing him. Now Ichigo was wishing he had died with his Illicit lover.

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Betrayal

"Heh. Looks like I won, king." Ichigo's inner hollow, dubbed Shirosaki, said as he stabbed Ichigo through with his sword. His hollow had been planning this all along, ever since he 'confessed his love' to the berry. Said berry looked horrified and confused as of right now; the two had just made love to prove that they cared for one another.

"b-but I don't..." Ichigo whispered, before coughing up blood. His wound, unlike the last time they fought, was fatal. The teen couldn't, WOULDN'T understand why his supposed hollow turned lover had stabbed him.

"You don't understand?" The hollow repeated mockingly, understanding Ichigo's train of thought. "I _lied._"

That was all it took for Ichigo to put the pieces together: his hollow had told him he loved him, just to make Ichigo trust him.

Ichigo's soul started to dissolve. Pain from the betrayal shown in his eyes, until they too dissolved.


	3. Neko

"Ichiiii~!" Shiro shrieked, screaming in panic. "ICHIGO!"

"I'm right here, what is it?" Ichigo asked gruffly, coming down the stairs. "I need to-"

Ichigo was shocked into silence when he saw his boyfriend, Shiro. Not because he was materialized(that was common) but because he had managed to acquire cat ears and a tail. The berry immediately fell onto the floor laughing at the unusual sight. Shiro hit him on the head.

"it's not funny! Ichiiii~ I need ta ge' ta Hat-n'-clogs!" Shiro whined, upset by his lover's reaction.

"aww, but Neko-chan, you look so-"at this point the teens vice became husky and he licked the albino's neck-"irresistible."

Getting his lover's vibe, Shiro rethought this and decided he could wait _a little _while before getting changed back...

**A/N: after my last two angst filled drabbles I decide to write some fluff. But be warned, these drabbles are generally influenced by my mood so the story's mood will probably be influenced by that. R&R please!**


	4. mangoes

"Shiro..." Ichigo whined, hoping to attract the attention of his boyfriend. "I can't eat this stupid mango! My teeth aren't sharp enough to cut the fruit part off of the pit."

Shiro laughed at Ichigo's dilemma, earning a glare from the pouting strawberry. "don' worry, Ichi. My fangs can cut through it for ya."

Ichigo looked relieved . "Thanks Shiro! Your the best vampire boyfriend ever!"

"More like the only.." The albino muttered around the fruit, earning a laugh from the teen.

"Done. Now time for MY treat Ichi." Shiro stated with a grin.

**A/N: It's kinda short, but currently(for me) it's 5:30 AM. Anyway, I'm gonna start a vampire story soon and while thinking of a plot I was also eating a mango and this was the result. Hope you enjoyed ^^** **R&R please!**


	5. Stalkernot what you think it means

There it was. A flash of orange. Shiro turned around quickly, hoping to see his secret crush, but Ichigo was already walking quickly away, making the albino pout.

Little did said albino know, Ichigo had come that way to ask HIS secret crush, Shirosaki, out. But, at the last minute, Ichi's nerves failed him, making him turn around and walk away.

Rukia saw the whole exchange. She thought it was _so cute _that the two liked each other, but were totally oblivious. So, for their sake, she decided to get them together(plus she was a rabid yaoi fangirl and there weren't any other gay couples...).

That morning in homeroom both Shiro and Ichigo found notes on their respective desks, telling them that the other secretly like them and if they liked the other back they should respond to the note by meeting each other on the roof after school**(A/N: did that confuse you? hope so). **Shiro and Ichigo were ecstatic to learn that their crush liked them back.

At three o'clock they met on the roof.

"I'm so happy to know you like me back!" They both cried out, then hugged each other. THe note never came up.

Little did they know, Rukia was always watching them. _Always._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Ah, Fluff. Oh, and for the people who also read my story whole**.** sorry its talking so long to update, but I lost my paper copy of the story, plus I had to design a CD cover for a mix CD for my friend's birthday present. AND I got a new puppy! She is SO cute; her name is Shelby and I luvs her :3**


	6. Insane

"Ichi, Ichi!" Shiro cried, but his words fell upon deaf ears-for Kurosaki Ichigo had gone utterly insane from all the fighting. He had gone into a comatose-like that no one, not even his lover, Shirosaki, could wake him from. For months now, the inner world the hollow resided in had been in chaos; Thunderstorms, tornados, earthquakes, and all other kinds of natural disasters had been taken place since the teen had cracked after defeating AIzen.

"Please, Ichi, ya gotta wake up-if only fer me, yer Hollo' lover!" Shiro pleaded again. "Look aroun' ya, Ichi! Yer inner world, I's in Chaos! Please, my Ichi-please!"

The hollow had never felt more hopeless, and Ichigo did not wake up.

**A/N: yeah, not feeling too happy right now-don't worry, i have an idea for a sequel, so I think Ichi'll be okay(hopefully...)**


	7. Badass

Ichigo crawled through the open window, broken, bloody, beaten and bruised, just trying to get away from the attacker. He fell through the window with an 'oof' and a whimper of pain, only to realize this wasn't his house when a white haired teen walked into the bathroom.

"Oh shit..." Ichigo whispered as he stared at the teen who coincidentally looked like him. "I-I'm sorry..." The teen was speechless. He couldn't believe he crawled through the resident badass' bathroom window after an encounter with his abusive ex.

Shiro, on the other hand, was just as shocked. _What the hell is my crush Kurosaki doing in my bathroom, beaten and bloody? _Ichigo slowly backed up, heading toward his means of escape, the window, when he heard Shirosaki speak.

_ "_Wait. Don' leave. Ya need t' be bandaged." The older teen said, uncertain. I mean, what're you supposed to do when a beaten up stranger crawls through your bathroom window?

Ichigo was shocked at his reaction, thinking along the same lines of the albino.

"Ummmm...my house is...uhhh,next door...I guess I'll be going..." Ichigo was in an extremely awkward position. He headed toward the window again. He was almost out of it when he heard a barely audible whisper.

"Wait...stay." The albino whispered, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Ichigo was confused. Did the badass Shirosaki wanna take care of him? "But...why?"

"Cuz I like ya Ichi, and I wanna take care of ya." Shiro replied, a small smile, different from his normal shit eating grin, spread across his face.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was confused(again). He was intimidated by the teenager in front of him, but he couldn't deny a certain attraction. "Okay." Ichigo answered, feeling safe, and despite the rumors about the older teen, decided to stay.

**A/N: That was a long drabble! Kinda abrupt ending, but I didn't really wanna make a longer story. R&R please!**


	8. connection sequel to Insane

Ichigo distantly heard a voice calling his name, but didn't respond. Why? Because nothing ever mattered. His life had turned into nonstop turmoil and fighting. He had stopped caring long ago, after his one connection to sanity, his friends' safety, had been severed. Once that had been assured, he slipped into a deep depression, not really feeling anything.

The voice called again, and this time he felt a slight nagging itch in his mind, as if the voice held a portion of importance. Why, though? As the nagging itch persisted, Ichigo internally sighed, then looked back upon his memories to see why. What he found caused him to internally gasp- the voice calling him was Shirosaki-his hollow lover. Hearing the voice and the memories behind it gave Ichigo a reason to live beside fighting. Painfully, Ichigo willed himself out of the hole he had been in, hoping to see the face that gave him hope.

Blinking his eyes, the orange haired teen looked at the face of his savior, Shirosaki. At the moment, the albino's face showed shock, and then when he realized Ichigo was lucid, he looked absolutely ecstatic.

"ICHI!YER BACK!" The albino screamed delightedly, hugging the teen. Said berry chuckled softly.

"Yeah-and it's all thanks to you." Ichigo responded, hugging tightly to his connection to sanity.

Just then, Rukia burst into the room, wondering what the hell all the noise was about.

"SHiro, wh-ICHIGO!" Rukia started, then noticing Ichigo was back, she screamed and bursted into tears.

"Rukia, what's-" But was stopped when The shinigami started talking.

"ichigo, we-we thought you were _gone. _Not dead, but the state you were in...it was worse than death.." She trailed off at the end, looking somber. Then, she started acting happy again.

"I'm just, so glad you're back. We both are." She said, hugging Shiro, seemingly not bugged by the fact he was a hollow. Then, she continued. "All the others, they lost hope that you would come back."

"ummm...how long have i been...uh...out? And when did you and Shi become besties?" The VERY confused ochre-eyed teen questioned.

"You've been out over a year Ichigo...and me and Shiro aren't BESTIES-we just get along because we're the only one who believed you would come back. And we're glad you did. Welcome back, Ichigo."

**A/N: YAY! A happy ending! I know the ending wasn't very good, so should I make an epilogue? Comment if you want one! R&R please! Sorry for any typos, i don't have a beta...(I can't get one yet ;_;) Oh, and I might have two new ShiroxIchi stories on the way! there is a poll on my profile about them! please vote and thank you all for reading my stories! **


	9. Running

"Ichigo! Ichigo! help!" Shiro panted, while trying to find a way out of the endless maze of off-gray structures, the 12th devision taicho on his heels.

"Ichigooooooooo! Noooooo! HELP!" Shiro's screams tugged at the heart of his captor-or would have, if said captor even HAD a heart.

"Heh heh. Gotcha ya pesky hollow." Mayuri whispered into Hichigo's ear, grinning wickedly.

"Let's go-thanks to your little run away plan, the timing of your dissection was thrown off." Mayuri dragged the creature away, blocking out the screams from the albino.

**A/N: yeah,...not to happy right now...stupid social services trying to take me away..*grumble* Hope you like my stories. Maybe when I'm in a better mood I'll write a sequel...R&R pleas**e


	10. natural

"Ichigo?" Shiro asked, looking up from his school work.

"Yeah?" Said boy responded, turning to face Shiro; he had finished his work earlier.

"Do you know where I could get my hair dyed?" Ichigo looked confused at the albino's question.

"Why?" The berry asked.

"Because I think I stick out to much.." Shiro mumbled, not really looking at Ichigo. Ichigo laughed out loud at this.

"What's so funny?" Shiro challenged.

Ichigo leaned toward Shiro, a lustful smile on his face. "Your hair is so much sexier _natural."_

Shiro blushed.


	11. Internet

Shiro cackled, looking at the computer screen. Ichi was just gonna LOVE this. He clicked on the 'buy item' option before closing down the window. No need to let Ichi know what he was getting the berry.

-1 week later-

_ ring! ring!_

"I'll get the doorbell!" Shiro said quickly, while Ichigo looked at him in confusion-shiro hated answering the door.

"Package for-" The postman stated, before being cut off by the albino.

"SHHHH! This is a SURPRISE! Quiet!" Shiro hissed, grabbing the box and signing the Postman's clipboard, then slamming the door shut.

"Who was it?" Ichigo questioned.

"No one, they had the wrong house." Shiro replied smoothly, hiding the package behind his back.

"Oh..okay." ichigo went back to watching the Television, while Shiro went upstairs, package in hand.

_heh heh...I can't WAIT to use this on Ichigo tonight..._The albino thought, smirking evilly.

**A/N: Can you guess what it is? XD try-if you guess right you get a cookie. Sorry I haven't updated...My muse abandoned me(along with my internet)!**

**^^ have fun reading, please review, and sorry for any typos!**


End file.
